


bottom.

by VegetarianEggroll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bi Dream, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Comic-Con, Cosplay, Cosplayer! George, Gay Male Character, Gender Confusion, Gream - Freeform, Hotels, How Do I Tag, I Love Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Sex, No Smut, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Shop Owner! Dream, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, dreamnotfound, femboy, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianEggroll/pseuds/VegetarianEggroll
Summary: the title has nothing to do with this i was just listening to bottom. by mccafferty while writing this-----------------------------------------------------Clay knows he's in love the second the tall woman comes to his booth, he doesn't know what she's cosplaying all he knows is that he loves her. When that woman is revealed to be a man then his love wavers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is so many things that were italicized but they all went back to normal when I put them in ao3 so ig use your imagination kisses!

Dream was wiping down his booth, getting ready for his customers. He was always nervous thinking about going to cons but when he got there he always felt right. 

The nerves of accidentally face revealing to his channel was nerve racking but he had to remember that he wasn’t that big and what are the chances of someone, one, going to the con, two, coming to his booth, three, recognizing his voice and four, piecing together that, oh my was this Dream? Like DreamWasTaken? The odds were slim so he decided to not fret on it too much. 

Once the nerves of his face reveal went away, it was fun and exciting, seeing people walk around in cosplay, seeing other people selling stuff, and just over all seeing others excited to be there made him happy. 

That’s a huge reason why he even set up a booth, just to see the excitement of others. Maybe even see some big shot voice actors or cosplayers (though he would never be able to recognize them seeing as he watches minecraft videos rather than cosplaying.) 

He was snapped out of his thinking when a tall woman walked up to his booth, well, not that tall, just a few inches taller than average. She was tall for a girl, because I’m still taller than her, he thinks.

“What can I get for ya’?”

“Oh, I don’t need anything, I’m just looking” Her voice is sweet and has an accent to it.

British, Clay supplies for himself. 

She looks around at the table, examining all of the pins and games. 

Occasionally she pulls down her skirt and pushes back her wig. 

“So who are you?” Clay asks suddenly.

Her eyes snap up to his, “Like who am I cosplaying or who am I as a person?” She asks, smiling.

“Like, cosplaying” Clay gets a little flustered under her soft eyes.

“Oh,” She stands up to show off the outfit “Takagi, from-”

She’s cut off by a girl going “Oh my God!” and jogging towards her.

“I am so sorry to interrupt, but can we get a picture!” The girl seems ecstatic. 

“Oh, yeah for sure” Her soft british accent sounded like honey to Clay’s ears.   
She pulls a quick smile and a peace sign, posing with the girl. The other person with her snaps a quick picture and thanks her for her time. 

She turns back around to Clay’s booth, “Sorry about that,” she looks at her phone.

“Oh my, I have to go, but I might be back tomorrow, okay?” She smiles and waves at him before jogging away. 

Clay is dumb-founded. His heart is pounding fastly at the small interaction with her. His cheeks are flushed red as he pulls out his phone.

He types ‘Takagi’ into his phone and looks at a picture and Damn, she looks just like her, he thinks as he looks through more pictures, down to the uniform and eye color. 

He stands there in awe at how good she was at becoming the character before once again putting his phone down and helping the next customer. 

His cheeks were flushed a light pink throughout the rest of the day. 

As soon as he can he checks with his boss to make sure it’s okay to leave and heads off to go explore the building, silently hoping that he can see the Takagi cosplayer again. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he saw her again, maybe get her phone number? 

After a few minutes of wandering and talking to his fellow shop owners he spots her standing upon a stage with a few other people. 

He looks around and sees a medium sized group of people listening to her talk, one person standing on somewhat of a platform asking a question. He sees her throw her head back in laughter but can’t hear the sweet sound because he’s too far away. 

His gawking is interrupted by a hand coming down on his shoulder. He slightly jumps and turns around to see his friend. 

“What’re you looking at, Mr. Clay?”

“Shut up” He pushes his friend's shoulder before pointing at the Q&A going on.

“Oh, GeGe?”

“GeGe?”

“The one in the brown wig?”

“Yeah, yeah, her”

His friend laughs, probably because he knows I think she’s cute, Clay thinks.

“Shoot your shot man” He says after he stops laughing. 

“I’m thinking about it”

“Okay well you keep thinking, I’m gonna go check on Tommy and Tubbo’s booth,” he pauses “See ya’ later Clay”

“Bye, Nick,” he watches as the other boy starts walking away, he remembers something and starts yelling at him “And don’t forget to leave the hotel unlocked!” 

“Alright!” He laughs.

Okay, he thinks, now he just has to wait for her to get off stage so he can ask for her number. 

He gets closer so that he can get to her sooner once she leaves and waits. 

The Q&A goes on for another 15 minutes or so and Dream is sure that he’s in love. He knows almost the same about her that he knows about his friends at this point. 

He watches as she walks off stage and waits for the few other people who want to talk to her to get away before he runs up.

“Oh, hey booth boy” She laughs lightly smiling at him.

“Can I get your number, or something, you don’t have to say yes, you can just say ‘No Clay you’re stupid’ and leave if you’d really like” he pauses and curses himself for rambling “Sorry.”

He looks down at the girl and sees an amused smile on her face and red painted cheeks, “Yes, you can have my number.”

He hands her his phone and she types it in then sends a quick text to herself.

“Thank you,” Clay breathes out.

“No problem, Clay” She laughs out a bit and walks back behind the stage.

Oh my God, if he wasn’t sure of it before he is now. He was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i decided to have GeGe in different costumes everyday but i did and i love all of them <3

Clay woke up the next morning and sent a quick text, 

Clay: Hey, are you coming today?

GeGe: yeah :] 

Clay: Takagi today?

GeGe: nope zero two

Clay: Cool, see you there?

GeGe: yep i’ll be your first customer :]

Clay left her on read smiling lightly as he looked up Zero Two, he definitely needed to step up his anime game. 

He was curious how she was going to do this, it wasn’t too hard he didn’t think, just some makeup, a pink wig, and a red dress.

-

When he saw her walk up to his booth he realized why he was not a cosplayer. She looked better than he could ever imagine. 

She was wearing a straight pink wig with bangs, a white headband with red horns, blue contacts, red makeup underneath her under eyes, a white collared shirt underneath a red mid thigh dress, the dress had almost every single marking correct. She looked gorgeous. 

She walked up to his booth, her white boots making soft noises on the carpeted floor. 

“Hello Clay” She smiles at him.

“Hey” he breathes out as he realizes she has fangs in. 

“Any customers yet?” 

“No you’re my first”

“Good,” she looks around “I bet I could get you some more customers”

“You don’t need to do that” More customers, more people that might recognize him, he thinks quickly.

“It’s fine with me, I want to do it”

He takes a breath, it’s fine no one will recognize him, as long as none of his friends come over here no one will recognize him.

They both pull out their phones and start typing, Clay to his group chat, GeGe to twitter.

Hey guys, if you care about me at all do not come to my booth thank you *smooch*, he types and puts his phone away. 

GeGe types to her twitter, Hey Gamers :] My friend at booth A45 is selling pins, merch, costume fixing stuff, and games so if you're at the con please come on down !!

She smiles at her phone and puts it away. 

“At least a few more people should come,” she says to him.

“This is going to sound dumb, but, do you have a youtube channel of some sort? Or are you just popular for your cosplay?” Clay asks.

“Well,” she pauses to think “Both, I have a channel where I game in my cosplay”

“Oh,” he breathes out “I have a gaming channel too” 

Why would you say that, oh my God, you’re so dumb, he scolds himself.

“Oh! What’s your name, maybe I’ve heard of you before?”

“Uh,” he pauses, does he tell her “Well, I haven’t done a face reveal yet, so if I tell you don’t tell anyone okay?”

“Definitely, I won't tell” She swings her feet back and forth.

When did she get up on the bench? Clay thinks before realizing she’s waiting for the name.

“Uh, Dream, look up Dream Minecraft or DreamWasTaken”

She types on her phone for a second and the silence is loud. 

“Woah, Dream, you’re pretty big huh?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“That seems cool, getting famous off your personality”  
She looks like she wants to elaborate but a customer walks up to Clay’s booth. 

“You sell pins?” His eyes are transfixed on the ground, anxiety dripping in his tone and composure. 

“Uh, yeah, any specific fandom you’re looking for?” Clay asks switching to his customer service voice in record time.

“Darling in the Franxx” He says, still looking at the ground.

GeGe giggles at that, “Good choice!” She says to the customer. 

He finally looks up and his eyes go wide.

“I saw your tweet, but I didn’t know you were actually here” He stutters out in a mix of nervousness and awe.

“Yep I’m actually here” She smiles kindly, “We can take a picture if you’d like.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, that seems cool” His hands shake as he pulls out his phone to take a picture.

GeGe hops off the table, fixes her pink wig, and pulls her dress down so it covers more than just her ass. The boy politely waits for her.

He holds it up as if to take a selfie, GeGe smiles, closes one eye and puts a finger in her mouth, pulling back to show fangs. 

The boy puts his phone away, buys a pin, gives a quick and jittery thanks before he speed-walks away.

“You have fans” Dream says smiling, one eyebrow perched up in amusement. 

“Yeah” She laughs, “I told you I would get you some more customers, I never specified what kind of fans.”

“He looked scared.”

“Shut up,” She smiles

Several more customers come to buy pins, a few take pictures with GeGe, but overall it’s pretty quiet between breaks. More than he usually gets, which he’s grateful for, he appreciates a little more money just for comfortability.

Finally Clay says something, “Do you,” he clears his throat “Do you want to go out to dinner or something?”

She looks taken aback, “Uh, you’re sure?”

“Yeah, if you want to, then yes, I’m sure”

“I’d love too” She smiles again at him.

“Sweet” He stares at her before focusing his attention on the customer walking toward them.

-

Clay is nervously waiting at the entrance of the diner they decided on with his phone in hand waiting for a text. He wanders what GeGe looks like without all of her cosplaying stuff on. Not her overall appearance, just the color of her eyes, what kind of style she has, what her natural hair color is, silly things like that. 

A jittery, short boy walks up to him. He looks up from his phone and down at him. 

Who is this? He thinks as he looks at the boys soft brown eyes, and pretty soft hair.

“Sorry,” the shorter boy begins.

His eyes go wide when he hears the boy speak, familiarity striking him in the gut.

“I’m late, I promise I wasn’t standing you up.”

“No it’s fine, are you ready?” He asks calmly even though his mind is screaming.

GeGe is a boy, I am on a date with a boy, a cute boy, but a boy nonetheless, I am bi. This is fine then. Clay’s thoughts are coming at a mile a minute.

“Do you live over here?” GeGe asks.

“Uh, no, no I live in Florida”

His eyes go wide “Florida, now that is a long way away, hm?”

“Eh, a bit?” Clay hums “Where are you from?”

“From? Brighton, I live in London now though” He responds.

“You live in London and you’re saying Florida is far away?”  
“Just being polite” He smiles and it takes Clay aback seeing GeGe’s smile on his face.

But he is GeGe idiot, his brain responds.

They sit down at a booth and GeGe looks nervous, contradicting her-his normal attitude.

“Can I ask something stupid?” 

“Go ahead,” GeGe looks up from his hands to hear what the taller boy has to say.

“Is GeGe your real name?”

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “No, my real name is George” he laughs.

Cute, Clay thinks.

“Why don’t you go by that?” He asks.

“Well I usually do, it’s just my channel name, so more people know me by that”

“Right, I never did ask you your channel,” he pauses, “would you be comfortable giving it to me?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. It’s GeGe Gaming, I’m thinking of changing it though” he says before adding “Or starting a new channel where it’s just me”

“Can I say something else stupid?”

“Again?” 

Clay smiles thinking about how his accent gets heavier on certain words.

“Yeah,” he breaths and starts laughing, “I thought you were a girl”

He laughs a bit and puts his head in his arms on the table.

“Oh,” George says quietly, “Let me guess, and you’re not gay?”

Clays head rushes back up “No! That wasn’t me letting you down, I’m bi”

“Oh” George seems more excited now, pulling at the sleeves of his sweater.

“Yeah, I was just saying because I was confused, I was expecting this tall woman with I don't know, pink hair or something, and instead I got a short boy with brown hair in a sweater” he thinks a bit “which isn’t bad, I think I actually prefer this”

Clay is less flustered when flirting with men, it’s easier. 

George’s cheeks and ears are glowing red at the comment.

“Why am I short as a boy but tall as a woman?” George then says.

“Okay before I explain, how tall are you?”

“Um, like 172 centimetres” 

“Okay that’s like,” he pulls out his phone and types something in before he bursts out laughing, “You are 5 foot 8?!” He exclaims.

George’s face goes red in embarrassment as other customers start looking at them because of Clay's loud wheezing laughter. 

“Shut up, idiot! Yes I am 5’8”

“That’s not even average for a guy!” He continues laughing, “That’s why you’re short as a guy”

“Oh fuck off, I am not that short”

“Oh fook off,” Clay mimics.

“I regret going on this date” he grumbles, a smile cracking on his face.

As soon as the nervous tension broke they continued on joking with each other, eating, and laughing.

The two boys were having more fun then they both have had in a long time. 

Clay was sure once again, he was in love with this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys should look up all of the characters (if u dont already know them) because knowing what they look like adds a ton more to the story btw

Holy Shit, Clay thinks as George struts over to his booth. 

He was in a long grey wig and a bathing suit looking one piece. It was made of a black leather and accentuated his curves. He also had a pair of black bunny ears on his head and shirt collar on his neck. As he neared more details were brought to his attention, for example, he just noticed the cute little bunny tail on his bum. There’s also no sleeves on the one piece so not only can you see his long legs you can also see his pretty, pale collarbones.

Oh God he was whipped huh? 

Clay’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open just a bit.

“Quit drooling,” He laughs out when he finally gets to the booth.

Now that he's closer he can see the faint eyeliner and blue contacts he has in.

Now that he knows George isn’t a girl he has way more respect for his cosplay, the ability to make himself look like a woman was so strangely attractive.

“So who are you today?”

“Mai Sakurajima” He laughs as Clay quickly gets out his phone to look up yet another anime girl.

He looks for a few seconds, finally finding a full body picture he holds his phone up next to the boy next to him to examine all the similarities. 

The only major differences were well, one, he didn’t have boobs, and two, the bottom of his heels were red rather than grey. 

Now that he knew George was a boy all of the evidence was there, he was just painfully unaware until now.

He takes a second more to look at his boy in the costume, his eyes drifting to his pretty pink lips and then how he looked in the bunny ears.

“You look better in this then she does” Clay determines. 

George breaks into giggles, “That’s the conclusion you came too?”

“What can I say I have things for boys in bunny ears.” He smiles down at him.

His attention is torn away from George because someone behind him is gagging and pretending to throw up.

He turns around, “What do you want Nick?”

“I wanted to see how you’re doing but it seems as though you’re fine” He smirks.

“Yep, I am in fact doing fine”

“Well, I’m glad but, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo will be coming soon to do their yearly con raid, so beware”

“Thanks for the warning”

“Yearly con raid?” George asks, confusion clear on his face.

“Yeah, my friends Tommy and Tubbo come around to every shop and buy one thing for memories or something”

“He also said Wilbur?”

“He’s basically parental supervision,” Clay explains.

“Oh, how old are they?”

“Tommy is turning 17 soon but they’re both 16,” he thinks about the two younger boys “and they're all British so you should get along fine.”

George pushes his shoulder playfully “Shut up, not all British people get along”

Clay looks up at him, “I have chairs you know, you don’t have to stand”

“I know, but if I wasn’t standing I couldn’t do this” He walks up to Dreams legs and stands between them.

He forces the younger boy to look at him by holding the taller boy's head in his hand before he starts giggling.

“You look like Sakuta,” He giggles out, letting go of his head to cover his mouth while he laughs.

Clay doesn’t understand why it’s funny but continues to look at the giggling boy with lovestruck eyes. 

The sound of a clearing throat makes both of the boys snap their heads towards the sound.

“I’ve come to raid your shop Big D” A tall blonde boy says. 

George starts laughing, “Big D, hm?”

“Shut up, Tommy just take your stuff”

“I am not leaving until you properly introduce us.” His accent was thicker than George’s but was still understandable. 

“I’m Toby,” A boy shorter than all of them says, Clay didn’t even realize he was there until he said something.

“I’m Tommy, but you already know that, eh?”

An exasperated man started running at them, the hair that wasn’t hidden in his hat bouncing lightly. 

“Oi! Tommy leave the man alone,”

“This monstrosity of a man is Wilby”

“Did you just fucking call me Wilby”

“No! I said Wilbur!” Tommy argues.

Tubbo is laughing at the exchange as he goes through Clay’s pins, the two others still arguing. 

Clay groans, “Excuse them”

“No it’s fine, they remind me of my younger siblings back at home” George says.

“So what's ‘er name?” Tommy asks loudly, earning a smack to the back of his head.

“Don’t be rude” Wilbur scolds.

“My name is George” he responds back.

“Now an odd name for woman isn’t it Big D?”

“I’m a boy” George laughs out.

Tommy’s face contorts as he lets out a shriek and runs away.

“Sorry Clay,” Wilbur says before running after Tommy.

“Thank you Clay,” Tubbo says as he takes a pin “Goodbye George!”

The smallest boy chases after his two friends.

“Sorry about Tommy”

“It’s fine, he’s funny,” George smiles.

The two chat and joke for half an hour before George gets on his twitter. 

The older man is sitting on the table rather than the many chairs and is scrolling on his phone. 

“Oh my God” he sets his phone down and hides his face in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Clay asks softly.

“We’re trending on twitter”

“We?” Shit, what if someone recognizes him, wait, how would they, he wasn’t speaking. 

Relief floods him before he starts questioning again.

“Yes, we, someone took a picture of us when I was between your legs” he looks nervous as he pushes his phone toward the taller boy.

It is in fact a picture of George between his legs holding his head up with the caption ‘GeGe boyfriend era????’

“You’re trending, but as my boyfriend”

Clay pauses to think, did he have a problem with that? Well not necessarily. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” He tests.

George’s eyes widen “I mean no, no there isn’t, it’s fine, I’m just, are you not worried?” he sputters out.

“No, I’m not worried, I was at first but no one is going to realize it’s me right?”

“Right” he lets out a breath.

“And I wouldn’t mind”

“Hm?”

“I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend George.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if i should do a bonus chapter of their date but n e ways heres the last chapter !! :] thx for sticking with me this long

Clay has decided that he likes seeing his boyfriend in fangs. 

Today Clay finally knew who George was. 

Krul Tepes, he thought giddily. 

One of the few characters he knew and one of his favorites, so to see his boyfriend dressed like her almost sent into heart failure. 

He sported small pointed ears, long pink hair, red eyes, small fangs, thigh high boots, a short little dress and big poofy sleeves. He looked hot in Clay’s opinion. 

Some people may have found it weird but something about it made him so confusingly happy, maybe it was because it made George happy, maybe it was just because he looked sexy in skirts, who knows?

George speed walked over to the booth, kissed Clay on the mouth hard, pulled away and looked at him with his eyebrows scrunched up and his lip pouted. 

What the fuck, did I miss something Clay thought, since when were they just kissing on the mouth.

“Uh” was all that came out of Dream's mouth.

“Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you and it made me mad, so I did.”

“It made you mad?”

He opened his mouth then closed it again before opening it again “Yes.”

George reached up to Clay’s shirt collar and kissed him again, surprising the taller boy.

Clay decided to kiss him back, forgetting they were in public, he slipped his tongue in the shorter boy's mouth wanting to feel the small fangs on his tongue. 

He then remembered that, hey! They were in public! People can see them! There are people who photograph George! So he pulls away.

“We need to do that again, when we’re not in public, okay?” Clay says to him out of breath.

“Yeah, okay” George agrees equally out of breath.

“You look pretty in that though, she’s one of my favorite characters”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and you look really pretty in a mini skirt, by the way”

“Thank you”

“You just look pretty,” He says.

“Thank you, uh, Clay?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go to a Q&A with me? Just behind the scenes you don’t go on stage, I just want you there”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me. When is it?”

“In like 15 minutes”

“Oh! Yeah, one minute let me just call my boss.”

Clay gets on his phone and calls his boss quickly asking if he can leave, after getting permission he tells George and they start walking together to the mini stage.

Once everyone is situated, Clay in the wings and George on the stage with another person, the Q&A “starts.”

Clay looks at the other person on stage, she’s dressed as another character from owari no seraph, Horn, he thinks.

A person comes up to the platform and gets handed a microphone by a moderator. 

“This question is for GeGe, have you seen the pictures of you and that one man? Are you guys dating?”

George looks at Clay for a split second with apologetic eyes, “Yes, I am aware of the picture, he is one of my close friends, we were just joking around, I was talking about how he looks like Sakuta” He smiles at the fan as they walk down from the platform.

The answer hurts Clay a little but he quickly gets over it because he knows that George was just trying to keep both of them safe.

“This question is for both of you, how long does it take to get ready for each con?”

The other girl looks at George who whispers something to her.

“Well, for me it takes several hours, I want to say five everyday. One or two for body modifications and makeup, an hour or so for hairstyling, then another hour for costume” Her voice is soft and sweet, way higher then Georges but just as smooth.

She hands the mic to George “Yeah, I take way longer than Niki,” he laughs “I want to say six hours on average? It’s just more difficult for me to put certain things on and to you know, tuck. Good question though!” 

It goes like this for 30 more minutes but Clay doesn’t get bored, he’s just glad to learn more about his boyfriend. 

George finally walks over to his boyfriend in the stands and kisses him while giggling. 

Clay stays behind the stage while he waits for fans to clear up, it would be hard to explain if he was just George’s friend but went to one of his Q&As behind the scenes. 

Once all the fans leave Clay leaves the stage and walks up to George.

“Do you want to leave? Like get some coffee? If you can?” Clay asks.

“Oh! Yeah definitely I can, do you want to come back to mine so i’m not dressed like the Vampire Queen of Japan?” He laughs at his own joke. 

“Yeah, I’ll drive?”

“Yeah” He smiles sweetly as they walk out of the convention.

George leads him up to his hotel room, he opens the door and points at a chair that isn’t covered in costume pieces. 

“Go ahead and sit” 

Clay does and watches as George starts ‘organizing’ the stuff around him. 

The hotel has one bed and two dressers, one dresser has all of his wigs sitting on it and the other has makeup, stockings, and contacts on it. 

He watches as George takes out his red contacts, revealing his dark brown eyes. Then as he removes the bright pink wig. He takes off the wig cap and ruffles his own hair. He then grabs a makeup wipe and takes off the pink lip tint, contour, and pink eyeshadow off.

Now he’s just a boy in a dress, Clay isn’t opposed to the idea but he thinks that George would be uncomfortable wearing that into a coffee shop. 

He watches George take off the thigh highs revealing his pale slender thighs. 

Feeling like a pervert he puts his hands over his eyes as his boyfriend strips from the dress putting something on that’s more comfortable.

George taps his shoulder when he’s done. Clay looks up and sees his pretty boy staring at him now in a pair of jeans and a blue crew neck jumper. 

“You look cute, are you ready?”

“I’m always ready when it’s with you”

They both smile warmly at each other.

Clay knows once more that he’s in love with this boy.


End file.
